


Maid For You

by msruchita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: A Genderswap - Jem finds Steele in an interesting position





	Maid For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @supersoldiersruined-me ‘s 260 Follower Writing Challenge! This is my very first time writing f/f so I genuinely pray its passable. Let me know your feedback and seriously, every kudos or comment is appreciated. I always aim to make myself a better writer. So, to stop rattling on, I hope you guys enjoy!

Long, chocolate brown locks framed her face as she pressed her forehead deeper into the glass though glazed steel-blue eyes glimmered with the knowledge that this wasn’t over, not by a long shot. There was a low groan as baby blue eyes peered up at her through wild blonde hair. A slim hand slipped up to squeeze that deliciously plump ass, soft pink lips dragging across the delicate shell of her ear.

‘Can I borrow you, borrow your body? It can be like a library book. One that…’ Jem asked while hidden under Steele’s indecently short, black skirt. ‘I have no intention of returning back.’ Small nips were planted on her inner thighs as they trembled between her kitten licks.

She swallowed hard, kneeling on the head of the leather couch to reach as far up the shelves as possible. Jem could hear Steele cursing under her breath, ‘Fucking shit, I’m gonna kill her later.’ She chuckled at the venomous words of her lover, hands gliding up the smooth tanned skin, eliciting the smallest of moans, licking up Steele’s right thigh, her tongue leaving a wet trail up to the curve of her ass making the woman jerk.

Red lips parted, the velvet tones of her voice washing over Jem. Lipstick was smeared on the side of her mouth as she arched her back, offering her ass. ‘Okay, you better make me feel pretty.’ She leaned her face forward, her mouth so dry at the wanton display, she couldn’t help plunge her tongue into her sopping wet hole, one hand palming her own breast.

Steele’s breath hitched and she fell forward, catching herself on the window and biting back a moan. ‘Steele, did you dirty the glass? You know Sam won’t like that.’

The last thing the soldier needed was the thought of Samantha Wilson walking in knowing she finally had an upper hand on her, silently laughing at her with those eyes while lecturing her on the ethics of house cleanliness, Steele huffed out another curse, closing her eyes in an effort to suppress her urge to murder the righteous tit between her legs even as her sinful tongue flicked against her clit. ‘Fuck her. Fuck you.’

Jem chuckled again at that, ‘Soon baby, I will fuck you.’

‘I wouldn’t even be in this situation if you had never walked in. You weren’t supposed to see me in this!’ Steele snapped at her.

‘Oh? So, you’re saying you ‘accidentally’ smashing her favourite vase is my fault?’

Growling, she pushed herself off, sliding down the couch away from Jem as the anger boiled under the surface. Doing her best to ignore her trailing, teasing finger running across her thigh. Suddenly yanking her up and twirling her, Jem settled Steele on her lap, her fingers circling patterns on her collarbone, aware of the pulse beating underneath her fingertips.

‘Yes, no, but being forced to wear this is humiliating and low.’ She said firmly, feeling her slip her hand down to her breast to palm it roughly. Slowly, she began unbuttoning the blouse, one button at a time. She took a deep breath, breathing in slowly through her teeth as the last button was left untouched.

There was a still silence as the black push-up bra was suddenly torn apart and Jem took one nipple in her mouth and sucked furiously. After hearing no snarky reply, she took the chance to pull back to see her lover’s eyes hooded and glazed. Grinning, she alternated between sucking and biting at her nipples till she was mewling and begging, a complete wanton mess as Jem’s teeth clinked against the silver bars.

‘Have I ever told you how hot I find your nipple piercings?’

Without waiting for an answer, she slipped her hands under the string thong Sam had forced Steele to wear as punishment under the maid costume and pulled. Grinning to herself at her yelp as the flimsy material came apart, she proceeded to finger her, inserting one slim finger and slowly thrusting it in and out to establish a rhythm.

She stiffened her touch, releasing a slow, venomous hiss before composing herself just barely and looking away. A wicked grin spread on Jem’s face, her baby blue eyes darkening, as she pulled out her finger and pushed Steele to go on her hands and knees before circling her dripping pussy.

‘I will kill her. I swear, after this, I’m gonna kill her. First Sam, then her!’ Steele swore vehemently, telling herself not to moan. Jem’s fingers were like sin itself, plunging deep into her pussy every few seconds and then pulling out to rub against her clit as her tongue danced in her ear. She had endured worse torture and humiliation and she was not going to buckle simple because of Jem’s fingers.

Jem buried her nose in Steele’s blues, breathing in the comforting smell of mint chocolate, emitting from the ex-assassin. She always smelled liked hot peppermint chocolate, that would only grow stronger, overpowering and alluring especially after she finished training, and Jem couldn’t help the attraction. The Captain traced the lines of her back, feeling the toned muscles of her love jump and spasm, feeling her need grow as the noises from her pussy grew more obscene.

‘Hey, Steele, are you mad? Should I not have touched you?’

Steele’s metal fingers began tapping erratically against Jem’s thigh, as she pushed her forward to taste her juices again, leaving a flutter of kitten licks against her clit. She lowered herself to lie down, bringing her to sit on her face, pulling her hips down and start sucking on her clit.

The sucking started off gentle, Jem feeling the last of Steele’s resistance fade away, knowing she was palming her breast, teasing her nipples, pulling at her piercings. Judging by how violently her legs began shaking, she became rougher, enjoying her soft mewls, ignoring her own sopping pussy and the not so subtle thrust of her hips. She felt Steele spread her legs, the cold fingers of her metal hands thrust into her aching pussy.

Sliding her tongue into her pussy, she felt Steele moan guttural and long before leaning forward to suck at her girlfriend’s clit. Steele’s lips became bruised by her failed attempts to hold back her moans, leaving them wet and red. The taste of her girlfriend’s cum and her blood spurred her on to tease her clit, hissing when she felt her bite her own clit as they wrestled for dominance, trying to outdo each other on the sucking.

Rolling to the side for more access, they didn’t register falling off the couch, forgetting what the fight was about. Steele knew her complaints only excited Jem more, the little minx always enjoyed being a closeted control freak, but she knew what made her lover scream. She simply enjoyed the thrill of making Jem do what she wanted by pushing the right buttons.

She hadn’t expected Jem to walk in and stop dead in her tracks, watching her girlfriend in the naughtiest maid costume ever designed, with a sinfully short black skirt, string thong barely covering her bits, a simple white blouse with a white frill collar, and the cherry on top; sky-high black, shiny Louboutin’s. Just the sight of them and that bubble butt in her face had her gushing as they both moaned.

This wasn’t enough and Jem could feel it, hearing her girlfriend curse and groan. Steele needed her to tear off this stupid itchy skirt and kiss her or suck her neck so she could cum. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly, the first cramp coming through. She wanted Jem’s fingers in her mouth, playing with her tongue. Jem pushed her off, her face drenched in her juices as she pulled her towards her, knees apart as she thrust her fingers into her mouth as Steele finger-fucked her hard.

Jem licked a strip on her neck and bit down hard, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin as Steeled gasped out her name. ‘Jem, please don’t stop. Don’t stop, more.’

They came at the same time, Jem’s walls clenching around her metal fingers as they kissed through their orgasm together. Finally, she stopped, letting her fingers slide out of Jem. There was a screech as they turned to see Sam and Tahlia staring at them. Tahlia had a smirk on her face as she gave them a flirty wink while Sam seemed to have swallowed her own tongue as she opened and closed her mouth several times.

Steele looked up to see Jem’s darkened, aroused blue eyes, and a wet pink tongue licking her juices off Steele’s metal fingers. ‘Lose the costume. Keep the heels. I have ideas for that mouth.’


End file.
